Olympic Love
by C.Nicki777
Summary: The gang are all Olympians! They meet each other as USA team mates. Follow as their friendships develops into more.


**Summary: The gang are all Olympians! They meet each other as USA team mates. Follow as their friendships develops into more.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or its characters. I don't own any music that I put in. I only own the OCs and plot!**

 **A/N: Hi guys! Well I hope you like my story. Please R &R!**

* * *

 **Tris's Pov**

Today we get to meet all of the other US competitors. It's my first Olympics. My name is Tris Prior, I'm seventeen and I play beach volleyball for team USA along with my best friend Christina. My friend Shauna is a Jockey in the equestrian events, her sister Lynn is a Tennis player and Marlene is a gymnast. It's our first year for all of us and we are super excited.

All of the Olympians are supposed to meet at the MGM hotel for a day of 'bonding' and then tomorrow we leave for Rio.

* * *

There are so many people competing this year.

"Tris!" Someone calls behind me. I turn around a I see the girls.

"Hey guys."

"Attention Olympians! I am Max your director. We are a bit behind schedule so everyone please go to your rooms and have a good night's rest, your seating tickets are in your room waiting for you. We are leaving the hotel at 7am sharp tomorrow. Have a good night!"

Well that was disappointing. Christina and I are sharing a room that is joined with Lynn and Shauna's. Marlene is going to sneak in and spend the night.

"Oh my gosh did you see the really hot guy!?" Chris squeals in my ear.

"Which one?" Shauna asks with a chuckle.

"The one with the curly blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing an archer's jacket." We were all required to wear our team USA jackets that have our name, country and sport on them so we all knew who was doing what.

"Oh I saw him but did you see the guy he was talking to? He was one of the Pedra brother's. They are national gold medalists in diving! The younger one is so cute." Marlene gushes.

"I think the older one is better." Shauna says. Lynn and I just sit there rolling our eyes at the conversation. This is typical for our group, the three of them gushing over guys and Lynn and I rolling our eyes.

"Guys it's getting late I think we should get some sleep, we have an early morning tomorrow.

"But Trissy!" Christina whines.

"Chris no just no. Good night." I say and shut off the lights.

* * *

"Trissy get up!" Mar screams in my ear. I roll out of bed, literally and hop in the shower. I change into leggings and a tank-top with my jacket over it.

We all head down stair for breakfast then jump in the car and head to the airport.

* * *

 ***On Air Plane***

"Um, excuse me but I think you're in my seat." I say to the man that is currently sitting in my seat.

"Oh sorry." He says and moves over. Obviously he is an Olympian too being that everyone on the plane is. I look on the patch on his shoulder and it says "Boxing".

"You're a bower?" I ask even though I already know the answer I was trying to start up a conversation. He turns towards me and I see that he has the most captivating eyes I have ever seen.

"Yeah. You?"

"Volleyball. I'm Tris by the way."

"Four."

"No way, _your_ Four Eaton. You knocked somebody out in four seconds flat, hanse the name I guess. I didn't know you were competing this year." I say and he chuckles.

"Yeah that's me."

"Oh, he's just being modest, he also broke the guy's ribs!" A voice in front of us says. I look up to see two boys with devilish smirks and almost identical faces. "Hi, I'm Zeke Pedra and this is my less good looking little brother Uriah."

"Hey! I'm the better looking one." Uriah says.

"Nope." Says Zeke.

"Fine let's ask them." He points next to us where Shauna, Marlene, Lynn and Chris are sitting. Shauna and Mar are directly next to them while Chris and Lynn are next to Four and I.

"Zeke," says Shauna while Mar says, "Uriah."

"What about you? Who do you think is better?" Uriah asks Lynn.

"Don't ask me, I like girls." She says and they all start to bicker.

"Do they do this a lot?" I ask Four.

"All the time."

"Seriously, they never shut up!" A boy behind us says. "I'm will. I'm an archer."

"Wait, do you guys all know each other?" I ask the boys.

"Yeah we all go to highschool together." Will answers.

"No way, us too!" Chris squeals causing Will to chuckle.

And for the rest of the ride we talk about everything and nothing. I think we are all going to become great friends but honestly I would like to get closer to a certain blue eyed boy...


End file.
